Peace
by Bad Sector
Summary: <html><head></head>Kehidupan? Apakah itu? Apakah pernah kurasakan? Powerful-Naru! (Maybe), Smart-Naru!, Gray-Naru! (Little bit dark)</html>


Tittle: Peace

Disclaimer: Naruto tetap dan selalu jadi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Adventure, dll.

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x ?

Rated: M

Summary: Kehidupan? Apakah itu? Apakah pernah kurasakan? Powerful-Naru! (Maybe), Smart-Naru!, Gray-Naru! (Little bit dark)

Warning: OOC,Typo,Miss-typo, violence, gore,etc.

Permulaan

Naruto POV

Kehidupan, sebuah kata yang tidak pernah kupahami betul maknanya. Saat kudengar dan kulihat setiap orang yang begitu bahagia dengan hidupnya maka saat itu pula hati kecilku merasakan semacam rasa ingin seperti mereka. Namun, apa yang kuharapkan tidak sama dengan apa yang kudapatkan. Seperti saat ini. Kedua kaki kecilku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di tengah hutan ini sambil terus memegangi perutku mencoba menahan sakit akibat asam lambung yang terus menggerus dinding lambung karena sudah sepuluh hari lamanya sebutir nasi pun tidak masuk kedalam kerongkongan ini.

Perang, itulah sebuah kata yang menyebabkan keadaanku sekarang. Negaraku, Rouran sudah hancur lebur menjadi puing-puing saat Shinobi-Shinobi Suna menyerangnya. Aku yang hanya anak kecil berusia 12 tahun hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak tanpa bisa apapun saat melihat kunai menusuk perut ibuku. Maafkan anakmu ini, dia sungguh tidak berguna. Namun, Kami-sama masih ingin melihatku menderita lebih lama lagi tampaknya. Dengan segala upaya aku berhasil kabur dari sana menuju tempat yang tidak kutahu di mana sekarang sambil terus berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

Tes Tes Tes

'Basah?' batinku bingung. Kucoba menengadahkan kepalaku keatas dan melihat langit mulai menumpahkan isinya kepadaku. Mungkin langit mentertawakan nasibku hingga menangis kesenangan. Namun, tawa dari langit ini juga menjadi berkah bagiku. Kubuka mulutku dan kubiarkan rintik hujan membasahi tenggorokan serta bibirku yang sudah pecah-pecah ini. Baju jinggaku semakin kumal warnanya bercampur dengan air hujan serta tanah.

"Hmm…" Aku membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Namun, air hujan bukanlah makanan sehingga sebanyak apapun air yang kutelan semakin nyeri pula perut ini hingga membuatku memilih melanjutkan lagi langkahku yang tidak jelas tujuannya ini.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ukh!" Tubuhku sudah mencapai batasnya. sepuluh hari tanpa makan dan minum sudah membuat tubuhku mencapai kondisi terburuknya. Perlahan tapi pasti pandanganku mulai memudar dan kakiku mulai tidak kuat menopang tubuh ini. Dengan segala tenaga aku mencoba menopang diriku dengan bersender pada sebatang pohon. Namun sungguh disayangkan tubuh ini memang sudah mencapai batasnya. Akhirnya rasa lelap itu datang dan memaksa kedua kelopak mataku menutup.

"Kaa-san…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"….." Empuk, hangat. Sensasi yang sudah beberapa waktu tak kurasakan. Mungkinkah aku sudah mati? Kucoba memastikannya dengan membuka mataku dan menengok kesekelilingku dan mendapati bahwa diriku sedang berada di semacam tempat kosong berwarna dominan atau memang putih seluruhnya. Kedua tanganku mencoba meraba apa yang sudah menjadi pembaringanku ini dan ternyata sebuah lantai putih. Aneh…

"Sudah baikan?" Sebuah suara tertangkap melalui pendengaranku dan membuatku menoleh kesegala arah untuk mencarinya.

"Sudah baikan?" Tampaknya suara itu tidak mempedulikan reaksi lawan bicaranya. Akupun memilih mengalah dari ego lawan bicara misterius satu ini.

"Ya, setidaknya lebih baik dari sebelumnya." Jawabku apa adanya. Seraya dengan jawabanku, muncullah semacam distorsi pada ruang tempatku berada dan memunculkan semacam lubang hitam yang memunculkan sosok seseorang wanita berambut perak dengan kedua mata lavendernya yang menatapku secara intens.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku dengan tanpa embel-embel. Maaf, aku terlalu letih untuk bersopan santun.

Sosok itu menatapku dengan tatapan layaknya seorang yang memiliki kuasa tinggi terhadap orang lain. Namun, tatapan tersebut tidak memancarkan aura keangkuhan seperti yang kulihat dari para petinggi Rouran dahulu. Ini adalah tatapan Dewa yang melihat manusia.

"Siapakah kau?" Kuulangi lagi pertanyaanku dan hanya dibalas dengan diam yang membuatku menjadi gugup karenanya.

"Aku…" Dia berbicara. Namun jelas terasa sekali kesan seorang bangsawan terasa dari kata 'Aku' yang dia ucapkan dengan penuh keanggunan tadi. Bibirnya yang tampak berlapiskan lipstick tampak menambah kesan anggun pada dirinya hingga membuatku terpana. Sungguh pemikiran anak 12 tahun yang kelewat dewasa. Namun jangan salahkan aku. Bahkan saat aku mulai tahu namaku sendiri maka pada saat itulah tubuh dan pikiran bocah ini harus menjadi dewasa lebih cepat dari waktunya.

"Aku adalah Kaguya." Ucapnya dengan penuh intonasi teratur membuatku menaikkan alisku.

"Kaguya?" Tanyaku dengan nada bingung. Aku tak pernah mendengar nama tersebut. Namun, pikiran kanak-kanakku kembali mengambil alih nalarku.

"Apakah kau dewa kematian?" Tanyaku polos namun malah membuatnya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Bisa jadi." Jawabnya singkat membuatku bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku lagi. Sementara senyum mengembang dari wajahnya membuatku bertambah bingung lagi.

"Maksudku bahwa peranku di sini akan ditentukan oleh jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku." Katanya dengan nada pelan namun mengandung ancaman yang bahkan anak 12 tahun sepertiku bisa tahu.

"Jawaban? Pertanyaan? Apakah yang kau ingin lakukan padaku?" Tanyaku penuh rasa penasaran karena melihat senyum yang begitu mengancam di mataku ini.

"Hmm, sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya padamu Uzumaki Naruto. Bagaimanakah pendapatmu dengan dunia ini?" Bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?! Bahkan aku belum mengenalkan diriku.

"Tunggu dulu. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku yang lebih penasaran pada hal tersebut.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Nampaknya dia memperbolehkan pertanyaan sebelum pertanyaannya dijawab. Akhirnya aku memilih mengalah lagi.

"Dunia ini? Menurutku dunia ini terkutuk. Dunia ini telah merenggut orang-orang yang kusayangi." Kutumpahkan sedikit emosiku pada setiap untaian kata tadi hingga membuat wanita bernama Kaguya ini mendelik mendengarnya.

"Begitukah? lalu apa yang kau ingin lakukan jika kau punya kekuatan?" Tanyanya dengan nada misterius hingga membuatku menaikkan alis kananku.

"Yang akan aku lakukan? Tentu saja akan kubuat jadi dunia yang ideal." Jawabku dengan nada serius yang telah lama tak pernah kupakai.

Dia tersenyum lagi mendengarnya. Perlahan dia menghampiriku dan memegang tangan kananku lalu mengangkatnya dan mengarahkannya menuju dada kanannya. "Eh?!" Tentu saja aku terkejut diperlakukan semacam itu olehnya. Sensasi hangat dan empuk terasa saat tangan ini menyentuh lambang kesuburan kaum hawa tersebut. Namun, pada saat yang sama aku merasakan semacam kesedihan mengalir kedalam kepalaku. Dia menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyaku padanya dengan nada bingung. Sepertinya dia sedang mengingat sebuah hal menyedihkan yang pernah ia lakukan.

"Tolong…" Lirihnya pelan membuatku semakin bingung.

"Tolong?" Ulangku lagi sehingga membuatku bertambah bodoh di matanya.

"Tolong kembalikan dunia ini seperti semula." Ucapnya membuatku bertambah bingun dan merasa terkejut mendengarnya.

"T-tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" Cecarku karenan kebingungan.

Mendengar hal tersebut, dia menundukkan kepalanya dan menatapku. "Aku bisa merasakannya." Katanya tak jelas.

"Merasakan apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Aku bisa merasakan bahwa hanya kaulah yang bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku." Ucapnya yang hanya bisa membuat benang kusut di kepalaku ini tambah kusut.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku dulu tentang maksud semua ini? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Tanyaku mencoba agar lawan bicaraku ini membuka sedikit tentang dirinya agar aku mengerti arah pembicaraan yang tidak jelas dari tadi ini.

"Baiklah." Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan tampaknya akan memulai sebuah kisah panjang. " Naruto, kau percaya kalau dewa itu ada?" Tanyanya padaku yang membuatku menaikkan alisku lagi karena mendengarnya.

"Ya, aku percaya. Aku percaya kalau dewa kesialan, dewa kemalangan, serta dewa kemiskinan selalu berada di sekitarku dan mentertawakanku setiap saat." Ucapku dengan sinis mengingat segala kemalangan yang aku dapatkan sejak lahir.

Mendengar hal itu, Kaguya hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia kemudian mengangkat kedua tanganya dan membuat tempat putih tersebut berubah menjadi tempat lain dimana aku melihat seorang wanita muda yang sepertinya merupakan Kaguya saat muda sedang berada di kerumunan orang sambil menengadahkan tangannya kesebuah buah besar yang nampaknya merupakan satu-satunya buah di pohon beraura keramat tersebut.

"Itulah aku. Aku merupakan pemakan buah Cakra yang membuatku menjadi manusia pertama yang memiliki Cakra. Itulah aku, Otsutsuki Kaguya. Ibu dari Hagaromo atau yang lebih kalian kenal sebagai Hagaromo." Jelasnya hingga membuatku terkejut bukan main.

"J-jadi, sekarang aku sudah mati?" Tanyaku lagi mengingat bahwa bagaimanapun jiwa yang malang ini masih belum sepenuhnya menikmati apa itu kehidupan.

"Belum." Dia menggeleng. Aku bernafas lega. "Namun, sekarang Roh dan tubuhmu sedang terpisah karena aku akhirnya mendapat kesempatan untuk menemuimu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Kenapa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanyaku padanya dengan nada bingung.

"Karena aku tahu bahwa hanya dirimulah yang paling mengerti apa itu makna sebuah penderitaan." Ucapnya sambil kembali mengubah tempat itu menjadi semacam kamar dimana aku langsung mengenali bahwa kamar tersebut adalah kamarku di Rouran.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kau yang merupakan anak dari Uzumaki Sara merupakan pangeran negeri yang hampir hancur tersebut. Aku mengetahui semuanya. Semua tentang kehidupanmu. Penderitaanmu disana, serta rasa irimu pada sebuah makna kehidupan." Ucap kaguya membuatku tertegun. Dia mengetahui bahwa selama ini ibuku merupakan ratu boneka yang bahkan tidak mampu memerintahkan pasukannya untuk melindungiku hingga mengorbankan tubuhnya sebagai perisai hidup untukku.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Kali ini aku langsung saja pada topik utamanya karena dia telah mengetahui segalanya tentangku dan akupun telah mengetahui sedikit tentangnya. Itu cukup bagiku.

"Naruto, aku ingin agar kau menjadi penyelamat dunia ini. Namun, kau harus menyelamatkannya dengan caramu sendiri. Kau harus mampu menunjukkan tentang pandangan realistismu terhadap sebuah kedamaian." Katanya membuatku menjadi bergetar tiba-tiba. Rasanya semacam perasaan ingin menjadi penyelamat tiba-tiba merasuk dalam jiwa ini.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa anak 12 tahun ini menyelamatkan dunia?" tanyaku sambil tetap memegangi dadanya itu menikmati kehangatan yang telah lama tak kurasakan.

"Kau akan kuberikan sisa kekuatanku. Namun sebelumnya, bagaimanakah pendapatmu yang ideal tentang dunia ini." Tanyanya padaku dengan nada penasaran.

"Menurutku, dunia ini lebih indah bila tidak ada Shinobi, Cakra, ataupun Ninjutsu. Aku ingin menciptakan sebuah dunia dimana orang-orang tidak melompati pepohonan dan membunuh sesamanya." Kutumpahkan apa yang menjadi isi pikiranku selama ini kepadanya. Hatiku sekarang serasa lega setelah menyimpan apa yang selama ini kupendam jauh dalam sanubari karena menjadi semacam mimpi belaka.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba percaya pada pemikiranmu saat ini. Namun, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencanamu?" tanyanya padaku dengan nada menguji.

"Akan kupastikan semua sesuai dengan keinginanku. Meskipun harus ada darah yang tertumpah akibat hal tersebut." Jawabku dengan nada dingin. Semuanya harus berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kaguya tersenyum lebar dan tangan kananku tiba-tiba saja bersinar hingga seluruh tubuh ini merasakan aliran kekuatan yang besar. "Apa ini?" Tanyaku padanya dengan nada bingung.

"Itu adalah empat kekuatan yang kuberikan padamu. Kekuatan pertamamu adalah penyembuhan diri secara instan namun dengan resiko kau akan mendapatkan kerusakan secara psikis akibat teknik tersebut meskipun fisikmu pulih. Yang kedua adalah aliran cakra yang menurutku besar untuk ukuran manusia sehingga bisa kau manfaatkan untuk banyak hal. Dan yang ketiga adalah kemampuan mempelajari 'sesuatu' dan membuatnnya jadi milikmu. Serta yang terakhir adalah Chikyu no Hoji. Kekuatannya akan kau ketahui nanti. Ingatlah, kekuatanmu adalah apa yang pikirkan." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kaguya membuatku hanya bisa mangut-mangut saja mendengarnya.

"Jadi, intinya sekarang aku punya kekuatan seperti dewa?" Tanyaku dengan nada penasaran dan juga senang serta takut saat mengetahui kekuatan yang bisa membuat orang jadi lupa diri ini kini berada dalam jiwaku.

"Tidak. Meskipun kekuatan ini terkesan mengerikan namun semuanya butuh waktu agar bisa menyatu denganmu. Awalnya ingin kuberikan penyetelan pada kekuatan ini namun karena tubuhku telah tersegel oleh Hagaromo dan Homura maka hanya sisa kekuatan ini saja yang dapat kuberikan." Mendengar nama Hagaromo aku langsung menjadi bingung.

"kenapa anakmu melakukan hal semacam ini padamu?" Tanyaku bingung. Namun, Kaguya tidak menjawab hal tersebut serta tempatku berada mulai memudar membuatku jadi bingung.

"Mungkin karena aku ibu yang buruk bagi mereka." Jawabnya dengan lemah. "Sampaikan salamku pada anakku. Waktuku sudah habis. Segelku kembali menarikku." Ucapnya sebelum menghilang hingga membuatku semakin bingung. Namun, cahaya menyilaukan dari tempat ini membuat tanyaku terkubur rapat-rapat dalam benak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ukh." Aku kembali membuka kedua kelopak mataku dan melihat bahwa langit telah gelap sementara itu terdengar langkah kaki yang banyak jumlahnya membuatku merasa gugup. Kucoba segera berdiri tanpa merasakan sakit sedikitpun dan segera bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Cepat! Kejar mereka!" Kudengar suara pria yang berat serta terkesan kejam sepertinya sedang mengejar dua orang yang kelihatannya sedang dalam masalah berat karena berhadapan dengan orang tersebut. Dari penglihatanku kulihat seorang perempuan berambut pendek coklat serta seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak nampaknya sedang mencoba kabur dari mereka. Namun, karena rasa antusiasku yang terlalu besar, secara kebetulan salah satu dari pengejar-pengejar tersebut yang mengenakan topeng bermotif desa Kirigakure melihatku.

"Hey, mereka punya rekan! Bunuh anak itu!" Mereka menunjuk kearahku! Sial!

Dengan segera kuambil langkah seribu mencoba kabur dari tempat tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba saja salahsatu dari mereka telah berdiri dihadapanku sambil mengayunkan pedangnya. Aku mencoba menghindar namun terlambat bagiku hingga pedang tersebut berhasil menebas pinggangku dan membuat tubuhku terbelah dua. Di depan mataku.

"Mati kau!" Teriaknya kesenangan. Perlahan kesadaranku memudar namun secara tiba-tiba kesadaran itu kembali dan tubuh yang telah terpisah atas dan bawahnya ini kembali menyatu karena kabut aneh yang menghubungkannya.

"A-apa?!" Orang itu tampaknya begitu terkejut melihatnya apalagi aku. Namun, ini bukan waktunya terkejut. Aku mencoba segera mengambil kesempatan untuk melarikan diri meskipun rasa pusing luar biasa tiba-tiba saja menyerang. Mungkin ini maksud Kaguya tadi. Tak kupedulikan rasa pusing ini dan segera mungkin kuambil langkah cepat ke belukar dekat hutan tersebut untuk bersembunyi.

Namun, saat aku sebelum aku berhasil mencapai tempat tersebut, tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang bertopeng lainnya yang siap menyerangku lagi. Hal ini sungguh membuatku putus asa. Kini pikiranku berandai-andai kalau ada semacam perisai yang melindungi tubuh ini.

Wosh!

'Itu terjadi!' batinku senang. Sebuah aliran cakra membentuk cangkang pelindung yang melindungi tubuhku dari tebasan ketiga orang itu. Sekarang aku mengerti maksud Kaguya dengan 'Kekuatanmu adalah apa yang kau pikirkan.' Hal ini membuatku membayangkan hal lainnya. Sekarang kutatap telapak tangan kananku dan membayangkan bahwa aku memiliki sebuah pedang petir di tangan kananku. Dan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Menarik!" Teriakku senang. Kemudian akupun membuat cangkang tadi segera diselimuti oleh api yang melindungi cangkang tersebut dan aku melesat maju mencoba melawan mereka semua dengan pedang petir tadi.

Trank!

Pedangku beradu dengan Katana mereka. Seranganku nampaknya sama saja seperti mereka. Kelihatannya pedang petir ini ketebalannya sama seperti katana mereka. "!" Kurasakan bahaya mengincar dari sampingku.

Kulihat seorang dari mereka mencoba menhujamkan katananya padaku dengan aliran cakra tercipta pada mata pisaunya. Melihat hal tersebut, kucoba menembakkan bola api dari mulutku meskipun aku tahu bahwa perisai api yang mengelilingi tubuh ini masih ada.

Bwosh!

Api itu berukuran lumayan besar, namun dengan mudahnya orang tersebut menghindar kesamping membuatku frustasi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku tersadar kalau yang kulawan adalah apa yang orang sebut sebagai Anbu. Dari info yang kubaca di buku, mereka merupakan unit yang terspesialisasi dalam misi-misi berbahaya dan topeng merupakan cirri khas mereka dalam menjaga kerahasiaan identitas mereka.

"Cih, jadi lawanku Anbu ya? Pantas saja susah begini!" Umpatku sambil mencoba menangkis serangan dari Anbu lainnya yang mencoba menyerangku secara frontal dengan tebasan pedangnya. Sekarang aku merasa sedang sial karena orang yang baru saja bisa memakai jurus harus berhadapan dengan para top seperti mereka.

Trank Trank Trank!

Selama beberapa menit yang hanya bisa kulakukan hanyalah menangkis, menangkis, dan terus menangkis. Memang ada kalanya aku menyerang. Namun, serangan tersebut dapat dengan mudah mereka tangkis. Inilah susahnya kalau sudah satu lawan empat seperti ini. Aku kalah jumlah….

Tunggu dulu?! Jumlah! Kenapa tidak kupikirkan itu dari tadi! Jika aku bisa membuat pedang dan perisai seperti ini, maka aku juga bisa membuat diriku yang lain!

"Yosh! Pertarungan yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai!" Ucapku dengan penuh semangat. Secara iseng kubentuk gerakan jari tangan seperti membuat palang dan membayangkan bahwa ada tiga diriku yang lain muncul.

Boof! Boof! Boof!

Muncul! Apa yang kupikirkan terjadi. Segera saja kuberikan perintah pada mereka. " Minna, bantu aku melawan mereka!" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Mereka bertiga mengganguk patuh sambil mengeluarkan pedang cakra yang mirip seperti yang aku gunakan.

"Terima ini!" Ucapku sambil menerjang kedepan mencoba menebas seorang Anbu Kirigakure yang sedang berhadapan denganku. Namun, dirinya berhasil menahan serangan tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau ini!" Aku mencoba menambah aliran petir yang ada dan membuatnya tertekan kebelakang.

"Jangan remehkan desa Chigiri!" Bentaknya penuh emosi sambil mencoba menekan balik. Ini buruk! Kulihat pedangnya mulai berhasil menekan pedang petirku. Namun, kusadari bahwa pijakkannya melemah sehingga kuambil inisiatif untuk menendang salah satu kakinya.

Duakh!

Brukh!

Anbu itu terjatuh dan begitu terbuka posisinya. Tanpa membuang waktu kuhujamkan pedang petirku dan menusuk jantungnya. "Arrrggghhh!" pekiknya pilu dan kemudian , aku masih harus memastikannya. Kutusuk-tusukkan pedangku kebeberapa bagian tubuhnya agar memastikan bahwa pria ini benar-benar sudah mati.

Jrash!

Darahnya menyembur dan mengenai wajahku. 'Amis.' Begitulah pikirku. Kemudian aku memilih meninggalkannya dan menghadapi sisanya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jangan remehkan kami!" kembali aku mendengar teriakan yang membuat bosan tersebut. kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping pohon dan menyaksikan tiga Anbu tadi sedang berdiri sejajar di atas pohon sambil menatap ketiga klonku yang berada di bawahnya. Ketiganya sedang merapal segel yang panjang dan rumit dengan tangan mereka. Tanpa sadar mataku merekam hal tersebut.

"Terima ini! Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" Seru ketiganya yang membuat muncul seekor naga air besar yang menyerang kearah klonku. Namun, klonku dengan sigap memberikan perlawanan dengan menembakkan bola api berukuran besar.

Bwesh!

Uap air terbentuk dan menjadi semacam kabut yang menutupi tempat tersebut. Dengan melihat kesempatan tersebut, aku segera melompat keatas batang pohon tempat mereka berdiri sambil mengayunkan pedang petirku.

Zrash!

Tebasanku berhasil membabat kepala mereka hingga membuatnya terpisah dari tubuh mereka. Darah kembali menyembur keluar dari bagian leher mereka. Sungguh malang nasib mereka. Namun aku berjanji semua akan berubah suatu hari nanti.

Tep!

Akhirnya semua telah usai. Namun, entah kenapa aku penasaran dengan nasib kedua orang tadi sehingga secara naluria kakiku melangkah mengikuti keduanya.

End POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat lain sedang terjadi pertempuran yang tak imbang jumlahnya antara sepasang anak remaja melawan puluhan Anbu desa Kirigakure. Tampaknya pemuda berambut perak yang menjad tumpuan kehidupan tim tersebut sudah mencapai batasnya. Masker diwajahnya tak mampu menyembunyikan keletihan yang tercetak jelas di kedua bola matanya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena harus menyerang dan menangkis serangan puluhan orang secara terus menerus. Sementara itu, rekan gadisnya tidak terlalu banyak membantu dan lebih terlihat tengah berada dalam pergolakkan batin sehingga sering kali nyawanya hampir terancam oleh serangan para Anbu tersebut dan secara tak langsung menambah beban kerja rekannya.

"Rin, cepat kabur! Akan kubukakan jalan untukmu!" Rekannya yang berambut perak ini tampaknya sudah siap membuang nyawanya demi keselamatan rekannya ini. Namun, gadis ini menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak! Tinggalkan aku di sini! Mereka telah melakukan ritual untuk memasukkan bijuu padaku! Mereka berencana untukmembuat Sanbi mengamuk di Konoha! Kakashi, bunuh aku sekarang!" Gadis bernama Rin ini akhirnya mengungkapkan apa yang menjadi beban hatinya selama ini. Mendengar hal itu, rekannya yang bernama Kakashi itu membulatkan matanya saat mendengar permintaan tidak masuk akal dari gadis tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku sudah berjanji pada Obito akan terus menajagamu! Dan aku yakin Minato-sensei punya cara untuk menolongmu! Ukh!" Ucapannya sedikit terpotong saat sebilah pedang berhasil melukai punggungnya.

'Sial! Sampai disinikah?' Batin Kakashi sambil melihat musuh-musuhnya mulai mengepungi dirinya dan Rin dalam sebuah lingkaran.

Zrash!

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tebasan yang membuat keduanya terkejut bukan main begitupun para lawan mereka. Kedua pasang mata itu segera menoleh kearah asal bunyi tersebut dan melihat seorang anak berusia tak jauh dari mereka berdiri tegak menatap para Anbu yang mengelilingi mereka tadi sambil mengacungkan pedang petirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalian siapa. Tapi yang kuyakin kalau kalian bukanlah orang baik-baik setelah hampir membunuhku tadi." Katanya sambil menginjak mayat yang dia bunuh tadi seolah memastikan bahwa orang tersebut benar-benar mati.

'Siapa dia?' batin kakashi yang terkejut melihat bantuan tiba. Tak lama kemudian datang lagi tiga sosok yang mirip dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Kagebunshin?!" Tampaknya Rin terkejut melihat seorang anak 12 tahun menggunakan jurus yang sepengetahuannya merupakan jurus berbahaya dimana cakramu akan terserap banyak jika menggunakannya.

"Kagebunshin? Itukah namanya?" anak itu tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya. Namun, senyumnya kembali menghilang melihat para Anbu Kirigakure yang masih tersisa.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya salah satu Anbu yang sukses membuat senyum pemuda pirang mengembang.

"Musuhmu lah! Dasar bodoh!" ucap pemuda bermata biru safir itu sambil menerjang musuh bersama klonnya.

"Rambut perak! Aku tidak tahu siapa namamu tapi kurasa kau bukanlah orang jahat!" ucap pemuda itu sambil menahan katana dari seorang Anbu yang sedang mencoba menebasnya. Namun, muncul seorang Anbu lainnya yang mencoba menyerang pemuda pirang itu dari samping kiri.

"Raikiri!"

Zrash!

Penyerang tadi roboh dengan dada kiri berlobang akibat serangan dari Kakashi yang menusuk dadanya menggunakan tangan kanan beralirkan cakra petir.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada curiga meskipun dia sudah ditolong. Mendengar pertanyaan tadi, anak tersebut hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat!" ucapnya sambil mencoba menekan serangan Anbu tersebut hingga membuat lawannya kehilangan kesembangan hingga jatuh dan diakhiri dengan sebuah tusukan tajam dan cepat kejantung pria malang tersebut.

'Sadis sekali!' Batin Kakashi kala melihat ulah anak tersebut. Namun saat ia menatap wajah pemuda itu, semacam rasa penyesalan dan juga tatapan sendu tertangkap di wajahnya.

'Apa yang dia lihat dengan mata itu?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV

"Hah, hah, hah." Rasanya dadaku sesak sekali setelah hampir satu jam bersusah payah membantai para Anbu ini. Maafkan aku, tapi kalian harus mati di sini. Kucoba melirik kesamping dan menyaksikan pemuda perak yang baru saja menghabisi Anbu terakhir tadi. Bahkan tangannya masih mengalirkan apa yang dia sebut 'Raikiri' tadi. Sungguh jurus yang mengerikan. Suatu hari nanti aku harus mempelajarinya.

Wush!

'Sial!' ternyata masih ada satu! Dan yang ini berada tepat di belakang pemuda itu. Kabut di tempat ini sungguh membatasi penglihatanku ketika bertarung. Namun, hal yang lebih mengejutkan tertangkap oleh mataku. Gadis yang tadi berlari menyongsong Raikiri seperti mau menerima serangan itu.

Sial! Tidak mungkin kubiarkan orang seperti dia mati! Andai saja aku bisa segera berpindah tempat dan menendang kakashi agar tak mengenai gadis malang itu.

Wush!

"Eh?!" Kenapa ini?! Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku sudah berada di samping gadis tadi dan menabraknya hingga membuatnya selamat. Namun sekarang malah aku yang berada dalam posisi berbahaya. Aku harus cepat menghin-

Jrash!

"Sial…" Aku terlambat menghindar dan Raikiri menembus jantungku. Pandanganku kembali memudar. Apa aku akan mati?

POV end

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan sesosok pria berwajah hitam & putih dengan tubuh berbalut tumbuhan Venus Flytrap sedang mengamati hal tersebut dari kejauhan dimana Naruto yang tengah ditusuk Kakashi secara tak sengaja dengan Raikiri.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap sisi putih wajah tersebut dengan nada bingung.

"**Entahlah**." Jawab sisi hitam dengan nada dingin.

'Kenapa ada cakra Ibu dalam tubuhnya?' pikirnya

TBC

**Ya, akhirnya fic baru lagi deh. Entah kenapa ide satu ini udah minta buat segera dikeluarin. Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi yang menunggu fic The Shifter 2. Data fic tersebut terhapus sehingga harus membuat Author kembali ngetik ulang dan belum selesai karena udah lupa-lupa sama maaf sekali lagi. **

**Dan buat fic ini settingnya sekitar era kakashi masih muda dan ini merupakan versi alternative dari The journal. Jadi, kalau suka sama jalur yang satu ini silahkan Review (hahaha). Dan andaikan aja Rouran itu letaknya gak begitu jauh dari perbatasan Suna dan Konoha jadi Naruto jalan terus selama sepuluh hari nonstop sampe ke pesisir Konoha. Dark Naru? Mungkin aja sih. Overpower? Belum waktunya dan ini udah Powerfull deh menurutku. Sharingan? Rinnegan? Lagi gak mood make begituan.**

**Sekian Opening buat Fic gaje ini. Silahkan torehkan jejak berupa Review karena Review kalian merupakan percikan semangat bagi Author untuk meneruskan cerita. Makasih juga buat yang fav sama follow fic ini. Sekian dan terima kasih.**


End file.
